


The deaf boy

by khan_fanfic



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Deaf Character, Deaf Mickey Milkovich, M/M, asl interpreter Ian
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 5,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28121739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/khan_fanfic/pseuds/khan_fanfic
Summary: Mickey is five when he meets his best friend Ian Gallagher.Mickey was born deaf and inspired Ian to become an asl interpreter later on in life.Ian learned asl at five so he could talk to his best friend.They eventually get together but how long it will take only time can tell.No beta so ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE I’m sorry if I make them
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Lip Gallagher/Mandy Milkovich
Comments: 13
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

Mickey Milkovich is a deaf teen from the south side of Chicago. He was born deaf so he’s never really had a problem with not being able to hear. Although his father is a whole other story. Mickey’s mother however learned to sign shorty after finding out her son is deaf and taught him and his siblings how to sign also. “ Mikhailo, you need to get ready or you will be late to meet with Ian “ his mother signed reminding him that he was supposed to meet with Ian to go over their history homework. “ bye ma I’ll be back later” he replied once he packed up his book bag. This year is my senior year and then he was done with school unless i want to go to college or something. But most likely I’ll just become a mechanic or something along those lines. I start my walk to the dugouts where Ian and I hangout which won’t take long seeing as I live like five minutes tops from the field we played little league on.   
From Mickey to Ian: hey I’m at the dugouts. Meet me here?

From Ian to Mickey: yea I’ll see you in a sec 

Pocketing my phone I hop the fence and sit on the bench. Pulling out my history book, notebook, speaker, and phone I get to work. A bag is tossed onto the bench next to me gaining my attention. “ hey “ I sign looking up at Ian “ hey you ready to do this” he signed back. “ what kinda music should I put on?” I ask with a head tilt


	2. chapter two

Now I know what you’re thinking “he’s deaf he can’t listen to music”. Even though I can’t hear it I can still enjoy it by feeling the vibrations through the speaker.  
“ just put on whatever you feel like I don’t really care” Ian signs with a slight smile. I decide to put on The Neighborhood only because Ian knows the songs so sometimes he’ll sign them to me so I can enjoy it that way too. And if I'm being honest it's because I really relate to the lyrics. Today is one of the days Ian signs but I don’t think Ian realizes he’s doing it. I wave my hand in front of his face to gain his attention. "Ian we need to do our homework so let's turn off the music for like twenty minutes until we finish." I sign while sorta mumbling not that it's eligible it's more like I'm mouthing the words as I sign. "how about we go to patsy's to study that way Fiona gives us pie and coffee." Ian signed knowing it's always hard for me to study at the dugouts. "okay but she better have strawberry or I'm getting a sandwich." I said knowing damn well Fi will have strawberry because no one likes it besides me. On the way to the diner Ian and I play a game that we made up when we were kids. Basically someone signs a word and the other has to sign three words back that start with the same letter. The game started when I was trying to teach Ian to sign we turned it into a game and it's just stuck. " hey Fi can we get our usual? " I sign oce I get her attention " sorry love we're out of strawberry pie " she said with a frown. " please tell me you're joking " Ian signed knowing that is the only kind of pie from here I will eat. " well I guess I'm getting a sandwich " I sign disappointed " who got it? " Ian asked with a frown. " A lady came in and bought fifteen of our pies five of them being the rest of our strawberry for the day " She sighs pulling me into a hug " it's okay Fi " I actually mumble because I know Fiona likes it when I mumble to her. " Mick your pronunciation is getting better " she signs with a huge smile on her face "thank you " I sign blushing. " alright what kind of sandwich and creamer do you want? " " can I get a burger and my peppermint creamer ". " of course love it'll be right out along with Ian's apple pie " she signs before turning to send the order back and grab the coffee, pie, and creamer. " I honestly forgot you keep your own creamer here " Ian laughed while signing. " really we come in like three times a week? " I question " yea but you know with midterms coming up my brain is scattered. " Ian signs sheepishly.   
I leave it lie for ow while we find a table and set up our stuff. " here is your coffee, creamer, and Ian's pie " Fiona signs after she sets it o the table " thank you Fi " I reply using the sign we came up with for her name. " welcome, love " she signs before kissing us both on the head and walking away. " what should we do first? " I ask " algebra two " he signs quickly " why because you need my help " I sign with a small smile. He nods smiling back at me. A waitress I don't know brings over my sandwich without me noticing and when I don't say thank you she starts yelling " Trish what's wrong? " FIona asks " this asshole didn't say 'thank you' for his sandwich " 'Trish' huffs " Trish, Mickey is deaf so yelling at him will do no good and you have to get his attention before you try to talk to him or give him something! " Fiona tells her angrily. While all of this is going on Ian is signing it to me while trying not to laugh. " Ian can you interpret for me ? " I ask " yeah of course MIck " excuse me Mickey has something he'd like you to hear " Ian signs while talking " please tell her I'm sorry for not noticing she was giving me something I was focused on a math problem " I sign frustrated but not showing it. Ian copies what I sign while talking " love you have nothing to apologize for however Trish does " Fiona says before turning to Trish. " can you show me the sign for 'sorry' ? " she asks Fiona which she copies to me. " thank you " I sign back before turning back to Ian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That is where I'm going to leave off but I'm going to try to post once a week on wednesdays but please don't get too upset if I miss a day or week.


	3. chapter three

After that interruption we got back to work and slowly worked through our large stacks of homework Ian struggled with the math but I helped him get through it and he helped me with government. Which is a class I struggle deeply in. Mostly because of how boring it is.

( A/N i actually really hate my government class )

“Are you ready to go home or do you want to come over to my house and play COD before terry gets home” I ask as we walk out of the diner “sure I don’t have work until nine" Ian signs shrugging as we make our way through the streets and eventually back to my house. by the time we're done playing it's almost a quarter till nine and if Ian wants to get to work on time he has to leave now or Linda will have his ass. His words not mine. "bye mick I'll see you in the morning?" I nod rolling my eyes because he says the same thing everyday when he leaves knowing we'll see each other in the morning. I wave as he walks away before closing the door. "Mickey, let's go Iggy and Collin are taking us to get food." Mandy signs walking into my room. "okay" I say out loud to show Many that i've been getting better with toe control and pronunciation "wow mickey that was really good" she signs smiling so wide her face has to hurt. We leave and when we come back Terry is passed out on the couch snoring loudly 'according to mandy'. I roll my eyes and walk to my room to eat in peace. Just as I sit on my bed and get comfortable Many walks in and plops down at the foot of my bed. "can I help you?" I sign stuffing a fry in my mouth "yes you can I would like to know who is helping you learn to speak better" she replies stuffing her face as well. "and why would I tell you?" I ask just to fuck with her " cmon mick you gotta tell me I want to thank them,,,"she signs sighing "unless they're making you learn because they're assholes." she signs like it was an afterthought. "fine I will tell you but you can't go crazy thinking it's something it's not." I sign with a very serious face knowing that Many will go jumping to conclusions about Ian doing this for him. "fine yes I won't just tell me" she replies exasperated "Ian and Fiona" I mumble. "what was that mumbles?" mandy asks "Ian and Fiona jeez" i say louder "oh okay" she signs with a smile "are you sure they're not doing it because Ian is in love with you?" she signs quickly thinking I won't catch it " Mandy you know he doesn't feel the same way about me so just stop." I sign with a sad expression. "you never know Mick, it's possible." "I'm not gonna get my hopes up" I sign before shoving the rest of my now cold fries in my mouth. "look can I please just eat in peace please.' I sign tilting my head to the side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that's where I am leaving off for now also sorry it's late the holidays have been crazy for me


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is an add on to the last chapter since I forgot to copy and paste it to the chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is an add on to the last chapter since I forgot to copy and paste it to the chapter

“Yea I’m sorry for pushing too much” many signs while mouthing sorry “It’s whatever I’m not mad at you.” I reply as she stands up. “Mandy?” I say out loud “did I do it right?” I sign to her when she looks at me “you did it perfectly mick.” she replies letting a few tears slip. I understand why, it was the first time I’ve ever said her name aloud. I nod at her and give her a small smile. “Remember what I said I’m sure Ian feels the same way about you as you feel about him, I know you don’t want to get your hopes up but, whenever he looks at you he gets this look in his eyes and it just screams ‘ I love you ‘, “ she signs with a small half smile half frown. “think about it please?” she adds as if it was an afterthought. I just nod and smile. I keep my comments to myself for her sake. As she walks away I think about what she said and decide when I see Ian tomorrow I’ll look for the ‘look in his eyes’ Mandy was talking about. 

TO IAN FROM MICKEY: Hey can you meet me at my house tomorrow and we can walk together instead of us meeting at the school? I need to run somethings by you. 

TO MICKEY FROM IAN: yea no problem see you tomorrow :)

TO IAN FROM MICKEY: :))))))))

I throw my phone back on my bed and finish eating. Just as I get up to throw my trash away a huge ass spider starts crawling across my floor. I scream probably loud as fuck and jump on my bed which brings Iggy and Collin into my room “WHAT’S WRONG” Iggy signs with a worried look on his face. I point to the floor “there is a giant fucking spider on my floor” I sign looking at the floor where it was standing almost like it was frozen in place “really Mickey it’s a fucking spider.” Collin signs with a sign before crushing on it with his boot heel. “Thank you” I sign visibly relaxing “he can be such a baby sometimes” Iggy says think I could understand him. “ asshole” i say aloud “I can understand you, I can read lips.” I sign not feeling confident enough to say full sentences yet. “HOLY SHIT MICKEY JUST SPOKE” Collin yells with a huge grin “yea he’s been learning to talk and control his tones and stuff.” Mandy signs while talking with a shrug. “From who?” Iggy signs looking in between Mickey and Mandy “none of your business that’s who” I sign rolling my eyes “and Mandy you better not tell them!” I add on with a serious face. “I won’t I promise” she signs nodding in understanding. It’s not that my brothers are homophobic it’s just I don’t want them to blab with their loud mouths to Terry. Because if they do that will end up with me getting into a fight with Terry. He still seems to think I’m faking being deaf and if it gets out that I’m learning to talk that’ll just make him believe his twisted lies more.


	5. chapter four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided I'm going to post on Sundays rather than Wednesdays simply because I'm too busy during the week also sorry for any spelling errors I didn't have time to edit it

I started to notice what Mandy was talking about Ian got this twinkle in his eye whenever we would sign. Yes I know that sounds gay as fuck but it’s the only way I can describe it. I also noticed he gets this little smile on his face whenever I speak to him or Fiona. It’s honestly super cute again that’s gay as fuck but I’m gay so get over it. It’s been about a week since I started to pay close attention to Ian and so far I’ve noticed he definitely feels something towards me but feelings of what I’m not sure. It seems like he cares deeply for me even more than what I knew before. I’m just hoping he stays oblivious to my love for him. But it seems the gay gods are not in my favor at the moment because about a week later Ian asks me to if I liked him. To which I was honest about simply because I thought he liked me too. Turns out I was right but neither of us knew if we wanted to be in a relationship or not. “MICKEYYYYYY” I see Mandy scream as soon as she see me in the hall at school “bitch you know I can hear so why are you yelling” I sign shaking my head “sorry…. But Ian just told me he likes you and you like him so WHY aren’t you dating?” she asks with a confused look on her face. “I don’t know if he wants a relationship with me or not so I didn’t ask” I reply with a shrug “of course he wants a relationship. Why do you think he asked if you liked him or not?” She signs like it’s the most obvious thing in the world. “Okay okay where is he so I can ask him?” I ask rolling my eyes “Bleachers.” is all she signs before walking away. As soon as I hit the football field I see his beautiful red hair shining in the sun. Yes I know that’s such a cliché but it’s the only way I can describe his hair. It looks like a mix of reds and oranges and it’s just so pretty. I walk over quickly and sit next to him. ‘Ian?’ I ask aloud “Mickey!” Ian signs surprised “will you be my boyfriend?” I sign quickly before I lose my confidence. The only response I get is a hungry kiss from Ian. “is that a yes?” I sign blushing “yes Mickey it’s a yes” Ian signs with the biggest smile I have ever seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry it's short and sorry for the cliffhanger but I might post an add on throughout the week but that's a big maybe


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is the longest one I’ve done so far :D also sorry for any errors or mistakes

About a week after me and Ian started dating ma found out and was over the moon about it. She insisted we have a big dinner of all of our favorite foods Ukranian and American. Which meant Ian and I taking a day off of school to cook everything while ma worked so she didn’t have to do it when she got home. “So your guy's 18th is coming up.” Ian signed while I needed the dough for galushki “I know, ma wants to do something big, and so does Mandy, but I don’t really want anything too crazy.” I signed with flour all over my hands while shaking my head. “You know your sister is going to want to do something like a sweet 16 since Terry is locked up again.” Ian shrugged with a small smile knowing my sister will want to go all out “yea I know I just don’t understand why.” I sign before reaching for his flour covered hand. “Ya know we could just go to my house and hangout while your sister goes crazy. But like only if you want” Ian said shyly “yea we can but you know Mandy will go crazy if we don’t stay for a bit at her party” I signed with a huff of laughter. He nods with a laugh of his own. His laugh is one of the few things that make me wish that I could hear. His laugh, my mother’s broken English, Fiona’s singing voice and most of all music. I really wish I could hear music and probably not for the reason you think. It’s not because everyone else can, It's because I want to play it. I know it sounds odd but my ma plays the piano which I’ve never heard but it feels like such a wonderful thing. I know she used to sing too but I don’t really know if she does anymore. Ian tells me when I talk it sounds beautiful but I highly doubt it. So I asked Mandy a few days ago and she told me she think I sound fine and that my voice is really deep and breathy. That my words are said extra slow. Them being said slow makes a lot of sense seeing as I can’t hear them and I want them to come out right. “Ian…” I say aloud “yea mick” Ian signs with teary eyes “did I say it right this time?” I sign nervous “you said it perfectly” Ian smiles. “I was wondering if maybe you’d like to spend the night and maybe instead of us sharing the living room we could sleep in my room…. Like in my bed…. together” I sign while biting my lip “I would love to Mickey but one condition.” he signs smiling yet again it seems like all he does is smile around me. I nod letting him know I’m paying attention “you have to kiss me… right here… right now” He signs laughing but it looks kinda like a giggle “deal but we need to wash our hands first.” I sign shaking my head at his adorableness. When we kissed it felt like I burst into flames, Ian threaded his hands through my hair while I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. I’m not sure how long it lasted but when we pulled back I was out of breath and Ian’s lips were red and puffy. Okay so our kiss kinda turned into a makeout but that’s not the point. The point is that it was amazing. And before you ask, no it wasn’t my first kiss, but it was the only first kiss that meant anything. It wasn’t more than five minutes later that Ian was sitting on my bed, me in his lap, and we were making out again. It’s safe to say this most likely will become a regular thing. Not that I mind in fact I would enjoy it very much. I know I’m making noise but Ian seems to enjoy it if the small smiles into the kisses go. I feel him making noises of his own and it makes me want to kiss him even more just to get those noises out of him. Not like I can hear him but it just feels good to feel the vibrations coming off his chest and neck. I pull away only to start kissing down his neck and across his chin. When I make it to the sensitive spot behind his ear I feel him let out a shaky breath on my shoulder. As I make my way around his chin and neck I mumble his name in between kisses. I roll my hips slightly just to see what his reaction would be. And I’m pleasantly surprised when he grabs my hips and starts to move them himself. Slowly I feel him harden underneath me. Ian pulls away before it can get too far knowing our relationship is still new and we don’t want to fuck it up by going into it to fast. After that fiasco we go back to making food for our dinner with ma and Mandy. Once we finish preparing the food and put each dish in the oven or cook it on the stove we end up playing video games until ma gets home around 4. Right as the pizza is done in the oven. Iggy walks in shortly after ma with Colin and Joey. All of them looking guilty kinda like ma caught them doing something they weren’t supposed to be doing. While Ian pulls the pizza outta the oven and I take the rest of the food of the warmers and start placing everything so everyone can grab what they like. Kinda like a buffet but homemade. Which is always better. Especially when your family knows how to cook.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I will be able to post more this week but I hope you enjoyed


	7. Not an update sorry

Sorry for not posting yet I just started a new school and it’s been kicking my ass but I’m gonna try to get something out before Monday. Thanks for the love and I hope you continue to read ‘the deaf boy’ <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay

The dinner went well, surprisingly. We all helped do the dishes and by we I mean Mandy, Ma, Ian, and me. Mandy washed, Ma rinsed, Ian dried, and I put them away. My brothers were too busy watching TV I guess. They would’ve just half assed it anyway. By the time all the dishes are done and put away it’s almost time for Ian to go home and put his siblings to bed. “Ian are you still going to walk with me to school tomorrow?” I signed already knowing the answer. “Of course Mick, always” Ian replied with a smile before hugging me and giving me a kiss on my cheek. “Bye Ian I’ll see you in the morning” I sign as he starts to walk backwards towards the door “bye Mick” was his response before walking out the door and down the steps. At least that’s all I saw because Mandy shut the door and turned me around with an expecting look on her face. “What” I signed rolling my eyes “what happened while we were all outta the house and it was just you and Ian” she asked raising an eyebrow “nothing, we cooked and played video games together” I signed before going around her to walk to my room. “Bullshit, you and Ian were bright red when we came in, so what really happened?” Mandy signed once I could see her hands again. “ why do you care? It’s not like you knowing is going to change anything” I signed with a frustrated huff “ I wanna know so I can give you advice on how not to fuck it up, because we both know one of the things you’re good at is fucking relationships up and I don’t wanna see either of you get hurt” she ended before sitting on the bed next to me “ fine we made out for a while cooked made out again and gave each other boners, ya happy now!” I signed glaring at her. “ yes I’m happy now but I’m not gonna tell anyone just so you know,” she signed with a small smile “ well if you don’t mind I’m going to do my homework and get ready for bed” I sign before grabbing my backpack “ ok ok I get it I’ll leave you alone” she signed with a sigh before walking out. I only got five minutes into my homework before Ian was trying to facetime me. Of course I answered it because, duh. I mean why wouldn’t I answer it, it’s my boyfriend who also happens to be my best friend. “Hey, gingersnap” I sign with a smile “hi, cutie” he replied, “nope, don’t call me that. I’m not cute” I sign back with a look of disgust on my face. “But you are cute, and pretty, with your porcelain skin, ice blue eyes that can sometimes be a pale blue in the light, your beautiful thick, black hair, your perfect thighs and ass, and don’t forget your hips, I swear I’d let you crush my face between your gorgeous thighs” he signed getting more heated by the moment “ok fine, if I’m cute, you must be a god because you look like perfection.” I signed with a blush spreading across my face and ears. Ian apparently thought it was the cutest thing ever because he took a picture of it with the facetime.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry I hope you enjoyed this THANK YOU FIR THE KUDOS:))))) :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is to make up for my lack of posting :) THERE IS SMUT IN THIS CHAPER FAIR WARNING

It’s been about a month since Ian and I started dating and let me tell you it has been the best month I’ve had in years. It’s been even better than when Terry would go out of town on runs for weeks. Like he is on currently, although we’re all hoping he’ll finally get what he deserves this time around because we’re all fed up with him. 

*few hours later* 

Holy shit, it happened. We just got the call that he’s gone. When Ma hung up the phone she had all of us go into the kitchen. The only reason I knew is because Mandy was in the room with me when Ma called for us. Once we were all sitting at the table Ma took a breath and said/signed “he’s gone… for good. He got what he deserved. The run went bad and he was shot.”. No one moved for a few tense breaths “well good I’m happy he’s gone he was a piece of shit who treated us badly and beat us because we breathed. Fuck him, I’m glad he’s dead” I signed fed up with the scilence. “Mikhailo… that was.... said correctly… thank you” Ma signed with a look of confusion on her face. Probably because she didn’t know how to respond to my outburst. I nod my head and go to my room so I can pack a bag to go over to Ian’s. “I’m goin’ to Ian’s. I’ll be back when I’m back. I don’t know when that will be.” I sign while they’re all still sitting at the table “Ok моє сонечко ( my sunshine) be safe” Ma signed. Note ASL is different than Ukraiain but we know both. “I will, bye Ma” I sign before turning to leave. 

*at Ian’s*

“Mick, what are you doing here?” Fiona signed when I knocked on the door “Can I stay here for a bit?” I sign biting my lip. “Yea of course stay as long as you need” “thank you” I mumble letting here know how much this means to me. I walk up to Ian’s room knowing that’s where he’ll be at this time on a tuesday. Right as I open the door Ian shoots up to cover his crotch realizing who came in for a few seconds. “Oh it’s you babe” “yep it’s me but please continue doing what you were up to, I don’t mind” I sign with a smirk. I shut and lock the door before striping my clothes. As I’m doing so I can feel Ian’s eyes on me, which makes me smirk with pride. “ so are you going to oogle me all day or are we gonna get this show on the road?” I sign walking over to his bed “ oh we’re definitely getting this show on the road” Ian signs with a nod. Smiling I gingerly climb into his lap placing my hands on his shoulders. “ so how do you wanna do this? Do you want me to ride you or do you wanna be on top pushing me into the mattress?” I ask looking into his beautiful green eyes. “You’re so gonna ride me” he signs with what feels like a moan. Without reasponding I reach over to his bedside table knowing he keeps lube and condoms there. At first glance you wouldn’t notice all the different kinds of lube and condoms. Ribbed, flavored, rainbow, lubed, basically you name it he’s got it. And the lube collection does not disappoint. I grab a cherry flavored lube and a ribbed condom knowing I quite like that combination, seeing as I have the same kinds for the dildos I use. What you think I’m gonna be ashamed for liking what I like? Psst get over yourself. I hand the condom to Ian so I can get to stretching myself open. Circling my hole before pushing a finger in. I know I’m making sounds by this point but I really don’t care. One finger turns to two, two turns to three. Before long I’m sucking the lube off my fingers which apparently Ian finds attractive if his lust filled eyes and moans are anything to go by. I line myself up and sink down. Holy shit is he big, I feel so stretched out, in a good way of course. Once I’m adjusted I start a slow place moving my hips up and down. Ian’s hands grip my hips and rub around to my back before taking place on my hips again. I start to ride faster and add a roll to my hips when I sink down. Ian throws his head back and grips my hips tighter. Most likely I’ll have bruises but who cares. I lean down to nibble at his neck and jawline. Marking him as mine with little red love bites. I stop moving up in down to instead roll my hips against Ian’s which also rubs my dick and it feels amazing. Ian seems to notice my enjoyment and grasps my leaking cock in his huge hands making my eyes roll back in pleasure. As I start to move up and down again Ian’s pace on my cock quickens. The curling heat in my stomach tells me I’m not gonna last much longer so I slide faster until my thighs ache. I come shortly before Ian and we ride out our orgasims together with smiles on our faces. “Holy shit...Mickey where did you learn to do that” Ian signs panting “probably not in the way you think. But it involves dildos, tons of lube, and hours of fun” I sign also panting. “Let’s just hope your family didn’t hear us because I would rather not have to look them in the eye after that. Also we need to shower. We’re gonna smell like sex which is another thing I don’t want to do around you family” I sign getting off of Ian’s lap. My legs wobble a little which feels oh so good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)


	10. Not a chapter ( sorry )

Sorry for the delay in posting I’ll try and post at least one chapter maybe two if I can.


	11. An actual chapter yay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the weight school hasn’t been the easiest for me

Once Ian and I had sex for the first time it’s like we can’t stop. At least once a day Ian is either at my house or I’m at his. And I know it’s been driving my sister insane along with his sister too. Although Fiona is happy we’re together-and Mandy- she is not so happy with the fact that Ian and I clear out the house for a good hour to an hour and a half everyday. But how I see it is that she gets some time to spend with the kids in the park or wherever she takes them. Currently Ian is smoking next to the window staring at me. Even though my back is facing him I can tell he’s staring at me with a burning gaze. I turn over with a small smile knowing Ian would look away blushing after being caught. I tap his leg with my foot to get his attention. “ hey, come here I wanna cuddle” I sign with that same smile “ ok but I’m the big spoon” I nod before turning back to my side. He slides in behind me, wrapping his arm around my waist. With his thumb rubbing against my side I slowly drift asleep. 

*a few hours later *

I wake up slowly to the feel of Ian’s lips pressing against my shoulders in quick sessions, little pecks across. Smiling I wrap my hand around his head, tangling my fingers in the soft, red curls. “Mmm...Ian” I mumble into the pillow hoping he hears me. He blows as soft breath against my neck so I’m assuming he heard me. I turn around to face him before peppering his face with soft kisses. His face slowly breaks out into a grin huffing out a laugh. I lean back a little before being my hands to where he can see them. “ I love you so much” “ I love you to Mick, my little soft baby” “ bitch I’m not soft” “ oh but you are, you’re my soft little thug, but you’re only soft to me, which I love oh so much” “ okay maybe I’m a little soft for you, but only for you” I sign before kissing his forehead. We get up shortly after that to go over to my house so we can eat with my mom and sister. “Hey skank” I sign to Mandy “Hey asswipe” she replies before pulling me into a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued, hopefully soon. Thanks so much for reading hope you enjoyed:))))


End file.
